dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hyolyn
YPerfil thumb|446x446px|Hyolyn *'Nombre:' 효린 / Hyorin *'Nombre real:' 김효정 / Kim Hyo Jung *'Profesión': Cantante, Bailarina, Modelo, Rapera, Compositora, Actriz y MC. *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento': Incheon, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 164cm *'Peso: 47'kg *'Signo Zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Tipo de Sangre': B *'Familia:' Padres y Hermana menor *'Agencias: ' **'En Corea:' Starship Entertainment' '(misma que K.Will, Boyfriend, Mad Clown, Jung Gi Go, Joo Young , MONSTA X, UNIQ, Brother Su , Yoo Seung Woo & Cosmic Girls) **'Sub Agencia: 'LOEN Entertainment **'En China:' Yuehua Entertainment **'En Tailandia: 'Sony Music Biografía En marzo de 2011, Hyolyn fue invitada a Strong Heart, programa en el que reveló que ella nació prematuramente y pesó 4,2 kg (alrededor de 9 libras) al nacer. Durante el embarazo de su madre, el agua había llenado el estómago de Hyolyn, que la llevó a nacer prematuramente. La bilis no pudo ser pasada a través de sus intestinos, lo que eventualmente daña el hígado, causando una atresia biliar. Aunque la cirugía requerida tenía pocas posibilidades de sostenimiento de la vida, Hyolyn fue capaz de sobrevivir a la cirugía de 10 horas de duración. Un año después, sin embargo, ella fue diagnosticada con la invaginación intestinal (una condición médica en donde las partes del intestino se pliega a otra sección del intestino y recibió la cirugía para enterectomía). De mayor', '''ella fue trasladada de urgencia al hospital después de desmayarse durante la grabación de una actuación de M! Countdown. Carrera Pre-debut Hyolyn audicionó para JYP dos veces. Fue aceptada en el segundo intento luego de haber conseguido el primer lugar en las audiciones. Se tenía previsto que debutaría en un grupo de cinco junto con Jieun (Secret), Min (Miss A) y U-JI (BESTie), sin embargo, el proyecto no se concreto. Hyolyn dejó JYP y se unió a Starship Entretenimiento. Audiciono con la cancion Hurt de Christina Aguilera. Sistar En junio de 2010, Hyolyn hizo su debut como miembro de Sistar en KBS Music Bank con su single debut, Push Push. '''Sistar19' A principios de 2011, Hyolyn y Bora formaron un subgrupo Sistar19 con el single "Ma Boy". Hyolyn tuvo la oportunidad de participar en el programa de variedades recién formado "Immortal Song 2" en junio. Ella ganó el primer episodio y recibió atención inmediata y el amor del público por su voz. Su recién descubierta popularidad ayudó a difundir el nombre de Sistar al público. Debido a su gran capacidad vocal y presencia en el escenario de la de otros programas de variedades y espectáculo, ha sido etiquetada como la Beyoncé coreana por algunos cantantes dentro del país.Ella participó en el espectáculo a partir de junio hasta septiembre. En Solitario Hyolyn comenzó su debut en solitario en noviembre de 2013, con dos canciones principales Lonely y One Way Love que tomo el primer lugar en todas las listas de música en Corea. Las canciones de su álbum Love and Hate trazaron en el top 10 en las cartas de la música Bugs y Soribada. One'' Way Love'' trazó el número 1 en los 10 listas de música en Corea. El álbum se compone de pistas de productores notables, incluyendo Brave Brothers y Kim Do Hoon, y colaboraciones con raperos coreanos como Mad Clown, de Block B Zico , Dok2 y Lil 'Boy de Geeks. El 31 de diciembre 2013 el vídeo musical de Hyolyn para la versión coreana de " Let It Go "para la película de animación de Disney Frozen fue revelado. Hyolyn dijo: "Estoy feliz de estar tomando parte en la toma de una película de Disney como representante de Corea, que siempre he disfrutado viendo. Me siento honrado de que voy a ser el segundo cantante de Corea para participar en la producción de Disney, después de Park Jung Hyun , quien cantó Reflexión de Mulan ". El 22 de enero 2014 Hyolyn lanzado un OST para el drama My Love from thestar llamada "Goodbye". Inmediatamente después de que llegó a las tiendas, "Goodbye" hizo un all-kill en las principales listas de música en tiempo real. El 28 de marzo de 2014, Starship Entretenimiento anunció en su cuenta de Twitter que Hyolyn colaborara en la pista de regreso de Mad Clown, "Without You". El 20 de noviembre de 2014, hizo su comeback como solista con un single llamado "Erase", en colaboración de su compañero de agencia Jooyoung. Dramas *Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) Temas para Dramas *''Come A Little Closer'' tema para Warm and Cozy (2015) *''Goodbye'' tema para You Who Came From the Stars (2014) *''Crazy Of You'' tema para Master's Sun (2013) *''I Choose To Love You'' tema para How To Love Smart 2 (2012) *''Superstar (junto a Ailee y Ji Yeon)'' tema para Dream High Season 2 (2012) *''Who You Are To Me'' tema para Man of Honor (2011) Temas para Películas *''Turnaround'' (KOR Ver.) ''tema para The Little Prince (2015) *''Let It Go (KOR Ver.) tema para Frozen (2013) Programas de TV * 2016: King of Mask Singer * 2015: Unpretty Rapstar 2 * 2015: 'No.Mercy * '''2015: '''I Am Singer 3 * '''2015:'Yaman TV (with Monsta X) * '2015:'MV Bank Stardust Season 2 Episode 3- (BTOB, AOA, HIGH4, SISTAR) * '2015:'Star Golden Bell * '2014:'Guerilla Date with SISTAR (Entertainment Weekly) * '2014: '''1000 Song Challenge * '''2014: '''Immortal Song 2 * '''2013: 'Running Man * '''2013: Immortal Song 2 * 2013: MNET School Of Rock * 2013: 'Shinhwa Broadcast * '''2013: '''Hello Counselor * '''2013:'Qualifications of Men * '2013:'Happy Together * '2012:I'dol Brain * '2012:'Live Talk Show Taxi *'''2012: KBS Musik Bank (junto al actor Lee Jang Woo y Hyuna de ' '4Minute ) * 2012: '''The Beatles Code (Season 2) * '''2012: SNL Korea 2 * 2012: 'Immortal Song 2 * '''2012: '''Pit-a-Pat Shake * '''2011: 'Running Man * '2011:'Lunar New Year King of Idols * '''2011: '''Immortal Song 2 * '''2011: Hello Baby * 2011: '''Strong Heart * '''2010: '''100 Points out of 100 Conciertos * Starship X Label Busan Concert (2014.08.16) * Starship X Label Seul Concert (2014.12.05) Discografía Álbum' '''Single' Colaboraciones *'2015: '''Hyolyn (feat. Basick) - My Love (Unpretty Rapstar 2) *'2015:' Sangjuna (Jeong Jun Ha & Yoon Sang) - My Life (feat. Hyolyn) (Infinite Challenge "Yeongdong Expressway Music Festival") *'2015:' San E & Hyolyn - Coach Me (feat. Joo Heon (Monsta X)) (No.Mercy) * '''2014:' MC Mong - Faulty Fan (feat. Gary & Hyolyn) * 2014: Mad Clown - Without You (feat. Hyolyn) * 2013: Dynamic Duo - Hot Wings (feat. Hyolyn) * 2011: Electroboyz - Ma Boy 2 (feat. Hyolyn) * 2011: K.Will - Amazed (feat. Simon D & Hyolyn) * 2010: Jang Geun Suk & Hyolyn - Magic Drag (Yepp CF Song) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'SISTAR **'Sub Grupo: 'SISTAR19, Dazzling Red **'Posición:' Lider,Vocalista Principal,Rapera Secundaria y Bailarina. *'Idioma:'Coreano (Fluido), Inglés (Básico) *'Tipo ideal: 'Kang Dong Won. *'Fanclub: ' Hyotties (Hyo + Hotties) * Apodos: Korean Beyonce, Rin, Hyorinnie, Sexy Hyorin, Hyolyn * Mascotas: 3 gatos (Leno, Lego y Simba) * Es considerada la Beyonce de Korea. *Es amiga cercana de Hyo Yeon de Girls Generation, UEE de After School , Ailee , Thunder de MBLAQ, Park Seo Joon, JB de GOT7 & Bada *Fue cinta negra en Taekwondo, durante la secundaria.' * Es cercana a la ulzzang Darinka * Verbal Jint la menciona en su canción "Thank You" diciendo: "A Hyorin de Sistar, a quien estoy agradecido sin ninguna razón".' *Durante una entrevista el 4 de octubre en Seúl, Park Seo Joon '''declaró: “Hyorin y yo somos amigos cercanos. Ella tiene una personalidad energética y actitud “cool”. Incluso aunque ella es menor que yo, Hyorin se ha convertido en una amiga cercana y somos una buena combinación juntos” mientras colocaba los pulgares hacia arriba. También declaró: “Debido a que Hyorin es una cantante, ella habla mucho del mundo de los cantantes. Yo no sé mucho de la industria musical, pero escucharla hablar acerca de eso es muy divertido e interesante”. *Seo Janghoon el jugador coreano de basketball la eligió como su tipo ideal. *Debuto como solista con su album LOVE&HATE. *Canto la versión Coreana "Let it go" de la pelicula de Disney Frozen. * Canto junto a Stevie Wonder en los premios MAMA 2013. * Es la segunda coreana en cantar una produccion de Disney, la primera fue Lena Park. * Fue invitada a llevar la antorcha en los "17th Incheon Asian Games". * Fue invitada al Special Chuseok episodio de "I Am A Singer", siendo la primera idol en ir a tal programa, donde asisten grandes y legendarios cantantes. * El solista K.Will recientemente ha declarado haber gustado y seguir gustando de Hyorin el se expreso diciendo " he estado enamorado de Hyorin desde que hizo su debut en realidad nunca quise confesar esto ya que pienso que seria incomodo para ella y para mi incluso ha llegado a ser mi tipo ideal "' * Tiene 6 tatuajes. En el estomago,una Cruz con las palabras ''"Song for GOD" , ''en la mano derecha una pequeña ''cruz , en el Brazo derecho la palabra ΙΧΘΥΣ que significa "Jesucristo, hijo de Dios, Salvador", ''en la mano izquierda un versículo de la biblia ''"Joshua 1:9", en el brazo izquierdo la frase "Daughter of Jesus" ''y en el tobillo izquierdo la frase ''"Pray Continually". * Fue duramente criticada por las fans de EXO. Debido a una supuesta burla de parte de ella hacia el rap de Chanyeol en Unpretty Rapstar. Ella aclaró que en realidad fue una mala edición de la cadena Mnet y que en realidad había disfrutado de la presentación. * K.Will, Mad Clown y Joo Young dijeron en muchas ocasiones gustar de Hyolyn o ser su tipo ideal. * Su engreído de MONSTA X es Joo Heon, con quien más participación tuvo tanto en NO MERCY. * En el programa de Supervivencia NO MERCY le atrajo la apariencia de Hyung Won de MONSTA X * Quedo en 3° lugar en el programa de competencia Unpretty Rapstar 2. * Tiene el tatuaje de una cruz bastante grande en su estomago. Ella siempre viste de manera que este no se vea mucho y en las transmisiones de los programas musicales suelen censurarlo. * Ha sido elegida por la revista de moda Dongbangyuhaeng (ha presentado a cantantes divas que representen a Corea) como reprensentante y diva de Corea * Le dedicó la canción "My Love" a su gato que murió. Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (daum) *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Instagram Galería 929668 1326886301514 full.jpg Hyorin02.jpg Hyorin04.jpg Hyorin05.jpg Hyorin06.jpg Hyorin09.jpg Hyorin15.png Hyorin 08.jpg Vídeografía Hyorin - Lonely|Hyolyn - Lonely Hyorin - One Way Love|Hyolyn - One Way Love Hyolyn - Let It Go (from "Frozen")|Hyolyn - Let It Go Hyolyn X Joo Young - Erase|Hyolyn x Joo Young - Erase (ft. Iron) San E & Hyolyn - Coach Me|San E & Hyolyn - Coach Me (ft. Joo Heon) Hyolyn x Zico x Paloalto - Dark Panda|Hyolyn x Zico x Paloalto - Dark Panda Hyolyn X Bumkey X Joo Young - Love Line|Hyolyn x Bumkey x Joo Young - Love Line Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActriz Categoría:Starship Entertainment Categoría:LOEN Entertainment Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KMC Categoría:KLíder Categoría:Nacidos en 1991